


Bored

by Fauntlet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemas, Fisting, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauntlet/pseuds/Fauntlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a favourite porn of mine. </p>
<p>Louis has been an absolute pain, winging and wining and harry finally decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

"Harryyy" louis drawled.

"What" harry said, his patience running thin.

"I'm bored".

"There's not much I can do about that Lou, you've been bored all week" harry said nonchalantly.

"But-".

"No louis, you were bored when we went shopping, you were bored when we went to the zoo, you were bored when I was balls deep inside of you and you were bored when I had you over my knee and I was bruising your ass."

"Har-"

"Say one more word and you'll regret it" harry announced stone cold, voice echoing around the room. 

Louis scowled "Bite me"

*°*°*°*°*

Louis was leaned over a cheap blow up paddling pool a few hours later - having been sent to their room and banned from doing so much as breathing - much more excited then harry had intended him to be. There hooked up above him sat a bag of enema fluid a long tube attached to it and clutched in Harry's palm.

"This is a punishment, remember that Lou."

Louis wiggled his bum in reply and earned himself a clean smack to his right cheek, his hole clenching in excitement. 

Harry stepped away quietly and Louis kneeled there on edge.

When Harry stepped back he delicately spreads his lube covered hand over louis blinking hole. The palm leaving for a second then suddenly returning, plunging straight into louis willing hole, louis gasped as Harry's five thick fingers are slowly sucked in, followed by Harry's large knuckles where he then effortlessly slides the rest of his Palm in. Louis wouldn't say he's a slut but the way he preens under the pressure of the weighted penetration anyone would say different. Louis gasped like he starved of it and he suddenly realised he wasn't bored, - for the first time in weeks he wasn't bored - as Harry's fist begins to effortlessly pound into him.

Then it's gone. Leaving louis groaning and pushing back into thin air.

"Yes" Louis keens as the fist is placed back inside not grasping that the long tube is clutched in Harry's palm, laying inside louis among Harry's fist. He lets out a cry as he feels the water begin to gush into him, crying out wordlessly as he feels the liquid swell his stomach finishing as soon as it had begun, water gushing out of his arse. Louis felt his cheeks heat up, pink in humiliation, suddenly realising how this was a punishment and almost regretting provoking harry like he did.

Almost.

"Look at you all pliant under me, if only I knew sooner you'd be this quiet, I would have shoved my fist into you a long time ago." Harry whispers dangerously in louis ear 

Fuck louis feels hot.

Harry leans back and pushes the long tube back into louis, the boy squealing as it prods his prostate suddenly making aware of the fact his cock is perched neatly below his stomach hard and dripping pre come. He doesn't have much time to question why before water is once again flowing into his body, the tube then being removed and then being replaced quickly with Harry's fist.

"Ahh, oh , oh my God, fuck." Streamed out of Louis as Harry's hand wielded as a sort of temporary butt plug, Louis head shooting up in shock as he came rapidly. 

Harry removed his fist letting the water trickle out before shoving the tube back into louis. Further and further and oh God. Harry left it in there for a while building up suspense before turning the water on and shouting at louis to hold it in, hold it in louis. 

"Clench louis before I do if for you" harry threatened 

Louis tried but his post orgasm haze made every muscle in his body weak and placid. 

Harry growled as he pushed the tube in and up louis more (earning him a high moan) grabbing his butt cheeks in one hand he pushed them together preventing the water from escaping down his thighs. He allowed it to fill louis for around a minute, but by then Louis was hard again, whimpering and wiggling on the tube , harry firm hand restraining his movement slightly and denying him any control just allowing himself to lose it on the humiliation alone. 

When Harry stopped the flow and removed the tube Louis tensed up waiting for an order, for anything to indicate what he should do. 

"Let go" harry said deeply.

Louis let the water flow down his balls wetting his legs and degrading him in an oh so sweet way. He pushed and pushed trying to remove the rest of the water,with no such luck.

"Oh, is some of the water stuck in you little hole baby? Let me help you will that" Harry pureed as he reached down and pulled Louis' arse cheeks apart hooking his fingers in his hole and pulling slightly letting the last of the water trickle out. 

Louis slumped down, worn and tired and not in the slightest bit bored. 

"Have you learnt you lesson" harry asked standing up and looming over louis sprawled figure.

"Yes harry" louis muttered through pants. 

"Good, now, stand up and stick you little arse out for me, I didn't stretch you out for it to go to waste now did I." Harry gritted out, quickly accompanied but the soft sound of plastic and the clicking of a belt being undone.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any feedback you may I appreciate it all x


End file.
